In the food service industry, storing food at the proper temperature is important for food safety. For example, U.S. Food and Drug Administration regulations require refrigerated food to be stored at 40° F. or below. This requirement applies when the food is being served as well. Often, the food service is to be portable, such as for the catering of events. However, existing portable devices for serving refrigerated food is inadequate for maintaining the food at the required 40° F. or below. These existing portable devices either are not able to lower the temperature of the food to the required temperature or are unable to maintain the temperature consistently. Often, food servers either opt to not serve food that requires refrigeration, place food plates directly onto a bed of ice, or use bulky, expensive and/or non-portable devices that require electricity.